injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: United
Avengers: Infinity is a fighting game developed by CN1 Studios and Netherrealm Studios, while published by Marvel Studios. Avengers: Infinity is the first Marvel standalone fighting game introducing many from the MCU. This game isn't canon nor affliated with the MCU. Characters There are 30 characters at launch and many characters are added due to events and DLC announcements. The roster includes many heroes and villains from iconic Marvel titles. The Veterans are characters who were already in a fighting game like Marvel vs. Capcom. Veterans *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Wolverine *Cyclops *Storm *Jean Grey *Rogue *Magneto *Gamora *Rocket *Spider-Man *Doctor Strange *Dormammu *Venom *MODOK *Ultron *Black Panther *Captain Marvel Newcomers * Black Widow * Beast * Star-Lord * Drax * Red Skull * Loki * Doctor Octopus * Green Goblin Available DLC Stages * Asgard * Asteroid M * Avengers Tower * Dark Dimension * New York * Oscorp * The Kyln * Sanctum Sanctorum * Savage Land * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Sokovia * Wakanda * X-Mansion * Hell’s Kitchen Game Modes New Gamemodes - Offline Quests Quests follows the journeys of several different heroes. At launch there are two quests, one being Sorcerer Supreme and another being Rise of the Mutants. Many quests are added through updates. Cinematic Battles On this mode, you get to fight in the battles that were actually in the film. On the Thor: Ragnarok event, the first battle is Thor vs Hulk in the gladiatorial arena. The second battle is Valkyrie vs many of Hela’s henchmen. The third battle is Hulk vs Fenris Wolf. The fourth battle is Loki vs Skurge and the final/fifth battle is Thor vs Hela. Missions This Mode originated from both Street Fighter and Marvel vs Capcom 3, but expanded upon. Missions is a mode where you are given tutorials for each character, including the best specials to start or end combos, doing the longest-lasting combos and learning special moves. New Gamemodes - Online Alliance Training When in an alliance, you are able to train with your fellow members. You can set many options even for people to spectate your training and voice chatting, to help each other on the way. Alliance Battle To prove yourself worthy, you are able to battle your fellow members, learning different strategies for the future when battling an opponent. Alliance Conquest Two alliances have to take over the most land in Wakanda. Here, you can learn cooperation with your team. You are able to defend an area, but an opponent can easily defeat you and claim the land. You can either be offense or defense. Winning Alliance Conquest gives you Alliance Points for your team to hit the leaderboards. Alliance Tournament There are sixteen top alliances. They all battle, seeing who is the best there is. These last a week, and the winner earns many alliance points and rewards to participants. Alliance Journey (Thor: Ragnarok Event) On this mode, you and your alliance scatter around a map. Only two alliances can participate. You and your alliance should be able defeat all opponents in one day. World Boss Every week there is a different boss. It’s nearly impossible to beat them so there are leaderboards for the most damage done. If you manage to defeat him you get many rewards like Battle Points, Synergy Points, Skinsand Stages. There are many bosses like Odin, Fenris Wolf, Surtur and Thanos. Returning Gamemodes - Offline Story Mode A cinematic game mode that fleshed out and features the story of Avengers: Infinity. Thanos and the Black Order are coming to Earth and are searching for the Infinity Gems. Thor, Hulk, Doctor Strange and the Guardians must warn the Avengers, but realizes their conflict and disbandment. Training Here you can train, learning combos and strategies to defeat any future opponents. * Tutorial: Here, you learn the basics of Avengers: Infinity. Battles You have to defeat a series of randomly chosen heroes and villains set at your desired difficulty until reaching the final boss, Thanos. You can get rewards based on how fast you completed the ladder and you also receive a character ending if who you played with. There are different versions of battles. * Survivor: Your Health Meter carries over from match to match! Perform feats of exceptional skill to obtain bonus health. * Sidekick: Two opponents per match on a single arena will push your abilities to the max. * Mystery: Each match grants you a random buff or debuff against your opponent. * Speed Run: Can you defeat all your opponents in under 3 minutes total? Versus Here you can battle a friend offline or a CPU. Archive This is where all of the game’s main info is located. Here you can view character’s biographies, available skins, upcoming events, concept art, cinematics, musical themes and updates. You can also buy most of the things I’ve listed here. Returning Gamemodes - Online Ranked Match A match that can increase or decrease your rank. Regular Match A regular match between two online players. Battle Lounge Battle Lounge allows players to observe and react to the match going on between the champion and the next challenger as they wait to play the defending champion. Spectators have the option to vote for winners, so they can receive respect points. Marvel Fight Network Here, you can check the best matches of the day, highlights, leaderboards and spectatable battle lounges and matches. List of Events Mechanics/Features New Mechanics/Features Skill Trees Skill Trees are on of the main mechanics of Avengers: Infinity. With synergy points, which you gain from winning or losing matches, leveling up and completing tasks, you can upgrade your character’s strength, speed, defense and health. Alliances Alliances are groups that players can join. There are many alliances and it only takes 10,000 Coins to make one. It can be public or private and the maximum amount of members in an alliance is 30. Events Events are basically self explanator. With events, you can get new skins, stages, and Quests. The most current event is the Thor: Ragnarok Event, that includes skins for Thor, Hulk and Loki with new characters like Skurge and Valkyrie. Skins Skins are alternate costumes of your favorite heroes or villains. Most are unlockable through the shop, others are included in events and many others are unlockable throughout the game. Shaders Each Skin has available color schemes called shaders. These are unlocked through the Archives once bought. Returning Mechanics/Features Reversals Reversals are when the character performs a special move directly after blocking Wake Up Attacks Wake Up Attacks Are when the character performs a special move directly after they've gotten up after falling. Transitions When the character uses a heavy attack on the opponent on a certain corner of the stage, they go through a Cinematic where they’re beaten up or crashing through stuff that proceeds to the next stage. Interactions Objects in the stage you can interact with. Gadget Users can lift the item while Power Jsers can either detonate it or leap off of it. Super Moves Huge attacks that goes through a cinematic and is supposed to deal alot of damage. Character Traits Abilities that showcase each character’s abilities. Universal Attacks Every character has air attacks, universal attacks, low attacks, throws, a ground bounce and a wall bounce. Push Block Once blocking, you are able to push the opponent away at the cost of one meter. Intro Quotes Every character has a quote during both characters introduction/encounter. Cast Captain America - Roger Craig Smith Iron Man - Adrian Pasdar Thor - Travis Willingham Hulk - Fred Tastacoire Trivia * Avengers: Infinity is the first Marvel standalone fighting game. * Many events are based off of popular storylines and movies, which brings new skins, stages and gamemodes. * The first event was the Spider-Man Homecoming Event, that introduced the following: **3 New Skins: Spider-Man Homemade Suit, Vulture Classic Suit and Anti-Venom **6 New Characters: Sandman, The Lizard, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino and Vulture. **New Quest: The Sinister Six are forming and our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must stop them. Lizard starts by capturing animals from the zoo and Kraven commanding the fierce animals to attack Spider-Man. **Cinematic Battle: With this Mode, you are able to battle random criminals who don’t really have attacks, you can battle Vulture at the truck, ferry and Stark expo, and you can do QTE with the Washington Monument Incident and the Rubble Scene. * Avengers: Infinity possibly features the most characters in a fighting game, due to continuous updates and events. * The most current event is the Thor: Ragnarok event by adding characters, skins, cinematic battles and a new gamemode. **3 New Characters: Heimdall, Valkyrie and Skurge the Executioner. **3 New Skins: Warrior Hulk, Gladiator Thor and Traitor Loki **Cinematic Gamemodes: Allows you to fight in iconic scenes from the movie. You are able to battle Hulk in the gladiatorial arena, stop Hela’s henchman with Valkyrie, defeat Fenris Wolf with Hulk, battle Skurge with Loki and defeat Hela with Thor. **New Gamemode: Alliance Journey: On this mode, you and your alliance scatter around a map. Only two alliances can participate. You and your alliance should be able defeat all opponents in one day. Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Spin-off